We Could Be Heroes I: The Rise of Darkness
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: 2019. Lily Potter por fin llega a Hogwarts y espera tener un curso normal con sus amigos, aunque, claro, con los Nuevos Merodeadores, los examenes y un peligro inminente que se espera, Lily y sus hermanos tendrán que arreglarselas para salvar la escuela.


_Les dije que iba a re-escribir la historia y hacerle unos cambios xDD_. _Como sea, los cambios serán minimos, como unos cambios de casa entre los personajes, porque ellos saltan de casa en casa en mi mente y no puedo detenerlos. Por cierto, vengo a decirles que, gracias a Juego de Tronos, creo que cada capitulo del fic va a saltar dependiendo de los personajes, para aprender un poco mas de ellos c: Por cierto, estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre las parejas. Una sugerencia que quiero que me sugieran es James x Yo xDD. Ok broma._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

**Sorteo**

En el numero 12 de grimmauld place, en una de las habitaciones, una pequeña niña de 11 años se movía entre sus sabanas ¿Qué horas eran? ¿Las 7 AM? ¡A esa hora ella estaba durmiendo! Bah, no importaba, era su cumpleaños, pero no cualquier cumpleaños, por fin ¡Se iría a Hogwarts! ¡Tras tres años de ver a sus hermanos yendo en el tren, por fin se iría con ellos! Solo había un pequeño e insignificante problema.

_¿Dónde estaba la carta?_

Estaba al corriente que a su primo Hugo le llego la carta hace unos meses, el día de su cumpleaños, si estuvo saltando y mostrándosela en su cara, y eso a Lily Potter le preocupaba, quizás la lechuza se golpeo contra algo ¡Si, seguro era eso!

Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente, no quería despertar a James, si lo despertabas se ponía de mal humor, pasando por la cocina, el perro de la familia Canuto (Cortesía de Jimmy) le ladro con alegría.

—Ssssh, que no quiero que mis hermanos ni mis padres se despierten—Pidió, pero el perro continuaba ladrando—Canuto, te daré un sándwich si te callas

Nada, el perro continuaba ladrando, ya sentía los pasos de alguien acercándose, así que, perdió la paciencia.

— ¡CÁLLATE CANUTO! —

— ¡LILY, SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA! ¿¡POR QUE ESTAS GRITANDO A ESTA HORA! —Le grito James mientras sus padres ya venían a verle, con un adormecido Albus y un ligeramente molesto James detrás de ellos. Lo peor de esto es que el perro se calló, si, se calló.

—Feliz cumple, Lily—Le felicito Albus con un bostezo que no paso por alto, pero Lily sonrió de todas maneras

—Sí, eso, feliz cumpleaños, Lily—Dijo James— ¡Ah! ¿Estás esperando tu carta de Hogwarts? ¿O nunca te llegará, y por lo tanto no iras a Hogwarts jamás?

Ginny miro a James con una mirada amenazante, cosa que basto para que James simplemente sonriera con algo de temor y Albus sonrió de medio lado al ver el miedo de su hermano mayor, como sea, Lily no tenía tiempo para ese típico panorama familiar ¡Quería su letra! A lo mejor aún tenía diez años y la letra venía en la hora exacta cuando nació.

—Má ¿A qué hora nací yo? —Pregunto con curiosidad

—Ehem…a las 8 P.M—

— ¿A LAS OCHO? ¡YO QUIERO MI LETRA AHORA! —Grito Lily, frustrada.

—Lily, ya te llegará…—Intento calmarla Harry

—Probablemente te llegue con las nuestras—Secundó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros, y Lily sencillamente suspiro, derrotada.

—Deberíamos dormir hasta que a Lily le llegue su carta—Propuso James

— ¿Qué? Ni hablar—Dijo Ginny con ambas manos en sus bolsillos— ¡Tenemos que limpiar!

— ¡Pero si tenemos un elfo domestico! —Dijo James Sirius cruzando los brazos

— ¡Sabes lo que opina tu tía Hermione de eso! Ahora, vamos a desayunar y… ¡James, ni se te ocurra tocar el retrato de Walburga Black que está en el sótano para que comience a gritar! —

Y la discusión acabó, todos odiaban cuando Ginny hacía eso, mientras comían, Lily no podía evitar mirar feo a sus dos hermanos, mientras hablaban de cosas relacionadas con el colegio, sobre como Albus iría a Hogsmeade por primera vez y como James le daba consejos. De vez en cuando Harry intervenía dando consejos como _"No vayan donde Madam Puddifoot"_ a lo cual ambos asentían, aunque, por lo poco que decían sus primos en Hogwarts, James tenía fama de mujeriego con apenas catorce años. A lo que el afirmaba con su _"No es mi culpa ser guapísimo_"

—Y como yo te decía, el año pasado durante el Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, Parkinson le rompió la escoba a Scorpius antes del partido ¡Y es el buscador de Ravenclaw! —

—Eso explica porque lo vi con una Barredora en lugar con su Nimbus 3000—Razono James—Pero , esta tía, Parkinson, está mal del seso, por más que sean rivales de casa, a mi la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor quieren matarme…a besos, pero no tocarían mi Saeta de Fuego 3500.

— ¡Ya! —Se quejó Lily, y sus hermanos le miraron— ¿No pueden hablar del clima o algo así? ¡YO AÚN NO TENGO MI CARTA! ¡CUANDO LA TENGA EN MIS MANOS, PUEDEN HABLAR CUANTO QUIERA…!

Lily no acabó su comentario para cuando una lechuza ya había entrado vía la ventana con varias cartas consigo, una para Harry, el Profeta (el cual Ginny tiro a la basura rápidamente) Lily rápidamente se abalanzo para ver si estaba y… ¡Sí! ¡Sus cartas y las de sus hermanos!

_**Señorita L. Potter**_

_**Cocina**_

_**Grimmauld Place, 4**_

_**Londres.**_

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida señorita: Lily Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1ro de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Fillius Flitwick_

_Director Adjunto_

— ¡TOMA YA! ¡YA TENGO LA CARTA! —

—Lily, ni la acabaste de leer, se te pasó el unifor…—

— ¡ESO NO IMPORTA, ALBUS! ¡ESO LO VEO CUANDO VAYAMOS AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON! —Dijo, mientras veía al viejo Kreatcher— ¡Kreatcher, un jugo de calabaza, por favor!

—Bueno, Harry, ve y escríbele a McGonagall, diciéndole que Lily ya tiene su carta, de paso, mándale una lechuza a Ron, que vamos juntos al Callejón Diagon mañana—

Y ahora, Lily escuchaba atenta a sus hermanos hablando de Hogwarts mientras bebía el vaso de jugo de calabaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Callejón Diagon<strong>

— ¡Vamos a la tienda del Quidditch! —Propuso Albus, mientras caminaba junto a Lily, Hugo y Rose entre la multitud, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, James ya no estaba, posiblemente estuviera con Freddy y Roxanne en el negocio del tío George. Mientras, Rose estaba muy ocupada leyendo Historia de Hogwarts: Reescrita y Editada por Hermione Granger y Hugo rodaba los ojos mientras hablaba con Lily sobre cosas más importantes.

— ¿A dónde crees que vayas? —

—Prefiero preocuparme por eso en septiembre, pero James me ha molestado con eso de que iré a Ravenclaw, él cree en eso de la psicología inversa—

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Pregunto Hugo, curioso.

—Cuando Al iba a entrar en Hogwarts, James le torturaba diciendo que iba a ser sorteado en Slytherin, acabó siendo un Gryffindor, igual que yo—Respondió Rose por Lily, mientras se caía porque estaba leyendo el libro en lugar de mirar hacia adelante y Hugo le ayudaba a levantarse para evitar que la gente se burlara de ella.

—Para hacerlo más rápido, vamos a separarnos, Hermione y yo iremos primero a Flourish & Blott's, a buscar los libros, Rose y Albus nos acompañaran—Dijo Ginny, con las cartas de sus tres hijos en mano—Y mientras, Harry y Ron van con Lily y Hugo a Ollivanders para buscar sus varitas.

Lily se separo de su hermano y de su prima para caminar hacia Ollivanders, tenía claro que según el viejo Ollivanders estaba retirado del negocio, dándole el puesto a su sobrino o algo así había oído, pero de todas maneras, cuando llego, un hombre de más o menos 30 años o más, estaba esperándolos con una sonrisa

—Les esperaba, señorita Potter, señor Weasley—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—Recuerdo que yo le vendí sus varitas a sus hermanos mayores. Oh, sí, el joven James: 12 pulgadas, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de caoba, luego vino el joven Albus: 11 pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de Unicornio y madera de fresno. Ambas flexibles—

Lily no evito reír, recordando las burlas hacia Albus, cortesía de James y Fred, por tener ese tipo de núcleo en su varita.

—Y usted, señor Weasley, recuerdo muy bien a su hermana ¿Rose? Si creo que era ella, 10 pulgadas, núcleo de cabello de veela, madera de palo de rosa ¿Verdad? —Hugo asintió y el joven Ollivander dijo— ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?

Lily levanto la mano entusiastamente.

—Vamos…intente con esta, 11 pulgadas 1/2, núcleo de cabello de veela y madera de espino—

Lo intento, nada.

—Oh, bueno, quizás necesitas una más larga, 12 pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de unicornio y madera de cerezo—

— ¿No es muy femenino para Lily? —

—Cállate, Hugo—Pero, efectivamente, no funciono.

—Hmm...Intenta esta, 10 pulgadas y ½, núcleo de pluma de Fénix y madera de tejo—

Lily la sacudió y efectivamente, salieron chispitas rojas de la varita, ella sonrió con ganas y miro a Hugo, el cual ya estaba listo para probar cual era su pareja perfecta.

Hugo tomo más tiempo del que le tomo a Lily, parecía que hasta incluso el señor Ollivanders se encontraba preocupado de que el más pequeño de los Weasley no consiguiera su varita, pero, finalmente la consiguió. 13 pulgadas y ½, tan larga como su padre, núcleo de pelo de unicornio y madera de caoba.

Pagaron 14 galeones y se dispusieron a irse a encontrar con Ginny y con Hermione, cuando vieron al tío Nev y la tía Hannah con dos niños, una era castaña clara y parecía que estuviera discutiendo con su hermano menor, el cual era castaño oscuro.

— ¡Neville! —Saludaron Harry y Ron, y los Longbottom se acercaron.

— ¿Comprando varitas para los de primer año? —Pregunto Neville—Es el primer año de Frank, también.

El chico de pelo castaño sonrió y mostro la varita, ambos imitaron el gesto, mientras la chica de castaña clara parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada, Hugo y Lily saludaron con una sonrisa y ella les sonrió nerviosamente.

—Alice—Se presento la mayor—Este será mi tercer año.

—Ah, Rosie me ha hablado de ti—Recordó Hugo—Hufflepuff ¿cierto?

Alice asintió.

—Yo soy Frank—Se presento el menor

—Yo soy Lily y él es Hugo ¡Y también es nuestro primer año!—

— ¡Genial! Nosotros vamos a ir a comprar nuestros calderos, nos veremos en el tren, espero—

Los chicos asintieron mientras los Longbottom se despedían con la mano y los chicos miraron a sus padres, con los ojitos de perrito, suplicando con la mirada que les llevaran a comprar sus mascotas, que James tiene a Athena (Que es la lechuza que usan él y Albus en el colegio), y Albus tiene un gato llamado Jake y Rosie tiene una lechuza también, así que…

— ¡Yo quiero una rata! —Dijo Hugo mientras Harry y Ron dijeron inmediatamente **"NO" **con la mirada.

—¿Y un hámster? —Pregunto Lily

—¡Eso es una rata! —Contradijo Hugo

—¡Mentira! ¡Es un roedor, pero no una rata! ¡Cuando veamos a la tía Hermione le preguntaré! —

Tras un par de ruegos y miraditas bonitas, Lily salió de la tienda con un lindo conejo en la mano tomada de la mano de su padre mientras Hugo cargaba en manos un estúpido gato, porque él no quería un conejo, quería una ¡rata! Aunque la verdad preferiría una lechuza, pero no había motivos para que él tuviera una cuando Rose tenía otra.

Mientras venían discutiendo sobre los nombres, hicieron un esfuerzo sobre-humano para sacar a James de Sortilegios Weasley y tras la compra de los calderos, las túnicas y demases, volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Le encantaría que el 1ro de Septiembre llegara pronto.

* * *

><p>—Y bueno, así fue como Albus tuvo el núcleo de pelo de unicornio y Lily tuvo la pluma del fénix—Dijo James mientras empujaba su carrito con sus cosas.<p>

—Qué sentido del humor tan lindo, Jimmy—

—Pues a mí me parece muy divertido—Tercio Lily sonriéndole de medio lado a su hermano mayor, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

King's Cross desde hacía tres años había sido un lugar habitual para Lily, esperando a sus hermanos para que volvieran a pasar navidades, o recibiéndolos cuando volvían de terminar un año, de por sí, ella no le gustaba, había demasiada gente y para colmo, todos muggles. Nada consientes que había una escuela que superaría sus sueños en sus narices.

—¿Harry? —Una voz gruesa llamo a su padre y los cinco potters voltearon a ver, era un rubio, con un bigote y gordo, casi rayando en la obesidad, la otra mujer que venía con él, era por el contrario, flaca, un poco raquítica. Y detrás de ellos, había una rubiecita que miraba a todos lados, bastante perdida.

—¿Dudley? ¿Esa es tu…?—

—Sí, esa es mi hija—Dijo un poco –bastante- incomodo, no tenía idea de cómo estar ahí, hablando con el primo del que se burlo durante casi 20 años. Los hermanos Potter se miraron y luego miraron a la niña. Parecía algo incomoda, pero no tanto como su padre.

—¿Primer año? —Pregunto Ginny —Que curioso, también es el primer año de Lily ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

—Brittany— Respondió la niña

—James Potter, curso cuarto año—Se presentó James, con una sonrisa arrebata-suspiros que hacía que Lily lo quisiera golpear

—Albus Potter, voy por Al, curso tercer año—Se presentó Albus

—Lily Potter, primer año—Se presento ella de última—¿Te enseñamos donde queda el Anden?

Ella asintió mientras libraba del abrazo de su padre y Lily noto que su padre miraba a Dudley con ganas de preguntar, pero le ignoro cuando James se paró frente a los andenes y salía disparado contra la pared, desapareciendo.

Brittany abrió la boca, pero Lily ya se había acostumbrado a eso, Albus fue el siguiente, cerrando los ojos y acelerando, atravesó la barrera.

—Vamos las dos juntas ¿vale? —

—Vale—Dijo, volteándose a ver a sus padres—Adiós papá, adiós mamá.

—¡Hasta luego, Brit! ¡No olvides escribir! ¡Te veremos en navidad! ¡Haz muchos amigos y…!—

Las dos niñas ya habían traspasado la barrera, con Harry y con Ginny yendo justo detrás de ellos.

El andén 9 y ¾ era siempre un lio, siempre lleno de gente, de niños de primer año como Lily o Hugo a los cuales sus padres estaban dándoles consejos, y Lily ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no les vio así cuando James o Al iban a irse al primer año, bueno, quizás con Al y su ataque de nervios por ir a Slytherin, pero fuera de eso, nada.

Y finalmente tras soltarse del abrazo de su padre y ver que sus hermanos ya se habían largado al tren, buscando a los amigos que habían hecho y Lily gracias a las navidades que a veces los amigos de estos pasaban en La Madriguera.

James tenía a su panda de bromistas alborotadores, su "mano derecha" por supuesto, era su primo Fred Weasley, golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, que le llevaba un año más pero según Albus tenían ambos la misma madurez mental de cuando ambos tenían 10 y 9 años, luego estaba Daniel Jordan, del mismo año que Fred que heredaba el mismo sentido del humor de su padre Lee y era el comentarista de los juegos de Quidditch, su otro primo, Louis Weasley, tenía la edad de Albus y era un Hufflepuff, era bastante inquieto, aunque de toda la banda de James, es el que más piensa de todos, y luego estaba Lysander, de la edad de Jamesie, era bastante lindo, o eso era lo que Lily pensaba a veces, nunca le prestaba mucha atención a eso.

El grupo de Albus era un poco menos numeroso, su mejor amigo era el siempre reservado y educado Scorpius Malfoy, un Ravenclaw de su edad, que sorprendió a todos al no haber sido sorteado en Slytherin y curiosamente, no le molestaban tanto por su apellido, cosa que según Albus alivio mucho a su madre, luego estaba Rose, por supuesto, la cual siempre le gritaba a Scorpius y comenzaban a discutir, James juraba que era porque Rose estaba celosa de no haber sido sorteada en Ravenclaw como él. Ambos eran el nuevo trío de oro de Hogwarts, o eso decía su padre.

Lily escuchaba la historia de Brittany con interés, aparentemente los Dursley tampoco habían sido muy amables con ella cuando descubrieron que era una bruja, que su abuelo había gritado a la directora McGonagall que fue personalmente a darles la noticia y que su abuela subió a su cuarto sin decir nada y no les había visto desde entonces.

—Qué asco de abuelos—Dijo

—Dímelo a mi—Dijo con un suspiro mientras entraban en un compartimiento, ahí estaba Hugo hablando animadamente con el chico que conocieron en el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Lily! —Saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras Frank saludaba con la mano

—Chicos, ella es Brittany, es mi…prima…segunda creo, es la hija del primo de mi padre—

—¡Genial! ¡Yo soy Hugo y soy el primo de Lily! —Le ha dicho Hugo estrechando manos

—Frank Longbottom, gusto en conocerte—

—El gusto es mío —

Empezaron a informarle a Brittany sobre Hogwarts en sí, sobre las 4 casas, sobre los valientes Gryffindor, los estudiosos Ravenclaw, los ambiciosos Slytherin y los leales Hufflepuff, sobre las clases, y sobre la segunda guerra y porque todos volteaban a ver a los Potter y a los Weasley para intentar ser sus amigos.

—¿Y en que casa quieren estar? —Pregunto Frank

—Todas suenan bien para mí—Brittany se encogió de hombros

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —Dijo Hugo, totalmente convencido

—A mi me da igual, mi papá es Gryffindor, mi mamá es Hufflepuff y mi hermana mayor es Hufflepuff—Dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombros

Lily se quedo callada por un momento, es cierto que sus padres habían sido sorteados en Gryffindor, como sus tíos y sus hermanos, pero también estaban sus primos y ellos, pese a que la mayoría fueron a Gryffindor, no era seguro.

Claro, primero fue Victorie, que ya tenía 19 años, estudiando para trabajar como sanadora y fue la primera en ser sorteada, el sombrero apenas le rozo grito "GRYFFINDOR", luego estaba Molly con 17 años y fue sorteada en Hufflepuff, no le sorprendió, porque Molly era un amor y siempre andaba con una sonrisa, luego vino Freddy, que fue sorteado en Gryffindor como se esperaba de él, luego Dominique, que tenía la edad de James y según él, tomo un tiempo para que sortearan a Dominique en Ravenclaw, aunque era un poco rebelde para ser una Ravenclaw, o de eso se quejaba Toire cuando tenían una discusión y Dom golpeaba la mesa, subía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta furiosa. James fue sorteado en Gryffindor, obviamente.

Luego vinieron Albus, Rosie y Louis, el año siguiente, siendo sorteados Al y Rose en Gryffindor (para darle a Albus un respiro, y a Rose que juraba que iban a desheredarla si no quedaba con los leones) y Louis en Hufflepuff, el año siguiente llegaron Roxanne y Lucy, Roxanne apenas le rozo el sombrero corrió a Gryffindor con su hermano y Lucy fue el _**BOOM**_ del tío Percy cuando fue sorteada en Slytherin, no quería que su princesita tierna y preciosa se fuera a ese "Nido de serpientes" pero a Lucy-Lulu le daba bastante igual eso.

Entonces, para resumir en su familia había:

Dos Hufflepuff

Una Slytherin

Una Ravenclaw

Y el resto Gryffindor.

—…Creo que Gryffindor—Respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros, mientras llegaba Rose, con su corbata de Gryffindor y decía.

—El tren llegará pronto—

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ve el castillo! —Protesto Hugo

—¡Yo llevo tres años aquí y se cuando hay que cambiarse! —Dijo Rose mientras cerraba el compartimiento y Hugo bufo.

—Hermanas—

—Te entiendo —Aseguro Frank con simpatía—Mi hermana es una pesada también

—Nadie sabe que es pesado hasta que se tiene a James Potter el Segundo como hermano—Declaro Lily

—Chicos, yo soy hija única—Dijo Brittany

—¡Pues mira que suerte tienes! —

Al cambiarse respectivamente como dijo Rose, que al final tenía razón en lo de cambiarse temprano y salieron del tren para ir a los botes y al ver el castillo, Lily abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, ese castillo era increíble, tal como lo describían sus padres, pero eso era algo que tenias que ver tu. Brittany grito de la emoción y Frank y Hugo se limitaban a señalar el Colegio donde pasaran siete años con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cuando Hagrid les dejó en la puerta, les esperaba Fillius Flitwick, que pese al tiempo aún seguía siendo maestro y subdirector, y jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, por supuesto.

—Bienvenidos a su primer año en Hogwarts—Dijo el profesor con un tono de voz chillón—Durante su periodo, serán sorteados en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Durante sus siete años aquí, esas casas serán como su familia.

Luego le siguieron en silencio, algunos estaban temerosos, otros, estaban ya predestinados a ciertas casas, o eso era lo que pensaban, Hugo estaba a punto de comerse las uñas, preguntándose por que, por que tenía que ser un nombre por la doble ve. Intento ignorar el factor de que estaban medio Gryffindor mirándole a ella y a Hugo.

Finalmente, comenzó la… ¿sentencia? El padre de Frank, Neville, comenzó a decir nombres.

—_Allen, Benjamin_—

Un chico rubio se sentó en el sombrero e inmediatamente el sombrero gritó

"SLYTHERIN"

—_Adams, Donald_—

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

—Armstrong, Destiny—

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

—Belmont, Edwin—

"GRYFFINDOR"

—Cole, Artemis—

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

—Cambell, Ethan—

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

—Dillion, Layla—

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

—Dursley, Brittany—

Lily le susurro un suerte antes de ir al sombrero, el sombrero toco sus cabellos e inmediatamente grito

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

—Evans, Veronica—

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

—Finnigan, Marilyn—

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

—Goyle, Layla—

Una chica gordita caminaba y el sombrero gritó inmediatamente "SLYTHERIN" haciendo que ella corriera a la mesa de las serpientes. El resto fue _casi_ rápido, Goldstein Marianne fue sorteada en Gryffindor, Rebecca Harrison en Slytherin, Catherine Horan en Gryffindor, otros nombres y luego, cuando fue por la L.

—Longbottom, Frank—

_"Hmmm…difícil, sin duda difícil, valentía hay, no lo dudo, pero esta mente, esta mente es muy abierta… ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Hugo señalo a la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio como Lorcan Scamander estaba aplaudiendo alegremente mientras Frank se sentaba junto a Marilyn Finnigan y comenzaba a darse manos con todos los de Ravenclaw.

Luego vinieron otros nombres, Joseph McGregor, un chico con el cabello alborotado y una gran sonrisa, fue sorteado en Hufflepuff, Selena Macmillian fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, ante una mirada de un sorprendido Ernie Macmillian que miraba desde la mesa de profesores, y luego, entre los ruido de las bienvenidas. Llego.

—Potter, Lily—

Ahí el silencio fue inmediato, Lily maldijo en lo bajo tener el apellido, se pregunto cómo se sintieron James y Al cuando vieron que todos les estaban mirando, Lily lo sentía, las miradas de James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Roxanne desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Louis y Molly viendo desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Dominique dándole ánimos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw e incluso Lucy le dio ánimos con una sonrisa desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Se sentó y el sombrero comenzó a indagar en su mente.

—Oh, otra Potter, por lo que veo…nada mal, nada mal jovencita, una gran mente por lo que veo, con una imaginación excesiva, pero también veo un gran sentido de la justicia, y una valentía propia de un Potter. Bueno…supongo que es muy tarde para romper con la tradición ¿No? **¡GRYFFINDOR!** —

La mesa de Gryffindor enloqueció en aplausos mientras un chico gritaba_ "TENEMOS A LOS POTTER, TENEMOS A LOS POTTER" _y James y Fred le apretaban las mejillas, Albus le sonreía, Rose le saludaba con la cabeza y básicamente, fue increíble y divertido. Entre los saludos y las palabras que intercambiaba con sus otros chicos de primer año, apenas noto cuando llegaron a los últimos apellidos.

—Weasley, Hugo—

Hugo corrió al sombrero y se sentó, no tardo ni dos segundos antes de que dijera "GRYFFINDOR" y él corriera a abrazar a sus primos y hermana, luego fue una Stella Zabini, que acabo en Slytherin y McGonagall habló.

—Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, bienvenidos a los nuevos, y a los no tan nuevos ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Antes de que comience el banquete, tengo algunas normas: Recuerden que, los estudiantes tienen determinadamente ir al bosque prohibido—A Lily no se le escapó que miro a James y a su banda—Los jóvenes de primer año tienen prohibido entrar a los equipos de Quidditch y la torre de astronomía se usará solo y únicamente para los estudios. Tienen prohibido andar por los pasillos de noche y recuerden, con sus logros, harán que sus casas ganen puntos, pero, si rompen las normas, harán que su casa los pierda. Sin más que aclarar ¡Que comience en banquete!

Antes de que Lily agarrara una piernita de pollo, Hugo ya se la había quitado más rápido de lo que Albus agarraba una Snitch, Lily le miro molesta y Hugo le dijo un "Lo siento" mientras masticaba la piernita, Lily rodo los ojos y se dispuso a agarrar otra cosa.

La abuela Molly cocinaba muchísimo, de eso no había duda, pero Lily nunca había comido tanto en toda su vida, había tantas tortas de chocolate (su debilidad), y jugos, y arroz y…se arrepentiría luego, estaba segura.

Cuando el banquete termino y entraron a la Sala Común, ya dispuestos a dormir después de un largo día, Lily cerro lentamente sus ojos y se fue a dormir, preparándose para un nuevo día en su nueva escuela y soñando con aventuras, escobas y para su desgracia, exámenes.

* * *

><p><em>Para que lo recuerden<em>

_James Potter II (Cuarto año)- Gryffindor_

_Albus Potter (Tercer año)- Gryffindor_

_Lily Potter (Primer año)- Gryffindor_

_Rose Weasley (Tercer año) - Gryffindor_

_Hugo Weasley (Primer año) - Gryffindor_

_Fred Weasley II (Quinto año)- Gryffindor_

_Roxanne Weasley (Segundo año) - Gryffindor_

_Victorie Weasley (Graduada)- Gryffindor_

_Dominique Weasley (Cuarto año)- Ravenclaw_

_Louis Weasley (Tercer año) - Hufflepuff _

_Molly Weasley II (Séptimo año)- Hufflepuff_

_Lucy Weasley (Segundo año) - Slytherin_

_Scorpius Malfoy (Tercer año) - Ravenclaw_

_Lysander Scamander (Cuarto año) - Gryffindor_

_Lorcan Scamander (Cuarto año) - Ravenclaw _

_Frank Longbottom II (Primer año) - Ravenclaw_

_Alice Longbottom II (Tercer año) - Hufflepuff_

_Brittany Dursley (Primer año) - Hufflepuff._

_No, no he negreado a la pobre Lucy por ser la única Weasley en Slytherin, y no se preocupen, que no todos los Slytherin serán malos en mi fic, pero siempre he tenido esa preferencia de que los Potter-Weasley queden en Gryffindor, esa casa tiene algo cofcofMerodeadorescofCof que me hace amarla xD. Pese a que me considero una Ravenclaw y soy una Slytherin en Pottermore. No puse a Scorpius en Slytherin porque, pese a que es la casa en donde lo puse inicialmente, he leído fics donde lo ponen en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, y pese a que me encantaría ver la cara de Lucius al verlo sorteado en Gryffindor, creo que Ravenclaw le queda mejor c:, no se porque.  
><em>

_Enviad sus parejas favoritas o Sirius Black no les violará, okno._

_Hasta luego :3  
><em>


End file.
